Abroad Doesn't Seem Far Enough
by pugface
Summary: AU. Hermione leaves her lonely life to attend a wizarding college across the pond. Of course it wasn't easy but she needs to find herself to be happy, even if it's far from home.
1. Metacomet

_A/N: I do not own anything besides my own original story and characters. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. Enjoy :} PS: Metacomet was indeed a real Native American Chieftain who was informally known as "King Phillip" in King Phillip's War in 1776._

There were moments where Hermione Granger didn't regret moving to America. This was not one of those moments. The summer heat burned the top of her hair making her wish she had some sort of cap. Not even a baseball cap, she could be wearing an absurd, rainbow colored sombrero for all she cared. She just needed to get out of the sun. She started to feel the heat burn her skin. Oh how she wished there were some trees around the pavement. Even a palm tree could provide some sort of shielding. She squints through her four-dollar sunglasses and sighs in relief to see that the library is not even 5 feet away.

She was immediately thankful for the invention of air conditioned and made sure to properly express her gratitude in the form of an essay. The cool air hit her skin bristling the hairs on her arm in thanks. The older woman who normally took care of the front desk smiled knowingly at Hermione and greeted her, "Pleasant weather we're having Ms. Granger, don't you think?" Hermione laughed and replied, "Surely pleasant can't be the word you use to describe this weather Mrs. Noles." She kept walking and shook her head smiling. Mrs. Noles has helped her find the perfect books for all her silly little research projects and recreational books all the same. She was a nice witch, elderly and a little bit on the uncoordinated side but nice nonetheless. Hermione peeled off her sunglasses and tucked them in her messenger bag. She sighed and shook the untamable strands of hair out of her face. She picked up the pace because her arms were beginning to grow stiffer by the moment with all her books. _Potions: Native American Impact in Modern Healing Techniques by Metacomet_ was her current reading for an assignment in Potions. She was taking a primary class in Potions, again. It was a required credit and although the class was rather difficult, the professor was by far one of her favorites. She let her mind wander while still walking until she drops her books on someone's foot. She doesn't pay attention until she realizes that she can move her arms like a regular human being and a rough grunt of disapproval from in front of her. She shakes out of her daydreams and takes a glimpse at the persons face. She thought nothing of it and leaned over to pick up her books. He got down on one knee and helped her. Hermione was definitely not one to miss out on details, which is how she picked up on a brandished scuffmark on a new pair of Bostonians. She straightens herself and says already walking away, "Well then. Thank you. And I'm sorry, promise it won't happen again!"

The young woman who had just clumsily graced his presence was not a new face. In fact it was a face that he's known for the past seven years. His only real confusion was how she is in the same school, much less continent as he is. Draco Malfoy was determined to piece the puzzle together. It wasn't on his top list of priorities though. He had a _History of Canadian Shielding Spells _essay to finish. He didn't notice that his gaze followed golden brown hair through the doors to the private study rooms until pain began to shoot through his shoulder from leaning on the bookshelves. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and shrugged his backpack further onto his shoulders and walked out of the library, bracing the heat Hermione just experienced.

Hermione knew that face. She regrets not taking a longer look at him though she could probably piece together whatever features she did get from the short glance. He had stunning blonde hair; it shined off the lights in the library. She started scanning through her mental archive of acquaintances while chewing her pen cap, a habit she picked up when she was shocked to find that only professors use quills. She cut the search to two people. Arthur Shellclub and Draco Malfoy. Arthur was in her _Advanced Arithmancy_ course on Mondays and Thursdays for a few hours so he seemed like the more logical choice. She frowned at the thought of Malfoy, pushing him into the farthest most corner of her archives. To her knowledge he was still crawling around London trying to find a job somewhere. Actually she realized that she had absolutely no idea where the Ferret was after graduation. She couldn't really care less. She shrugged and continued working in silence leaving her thoughts to wander to her current Potions paper.

When The Golden Trio graduated Hogwarts, the moment they feared loomed over their heads more than ever; Separation. Ron had successfully made it to the Chudley Cannons as their reserve keeper so there was no moving him. Harry still had his heart set on being an Auror, which required some training abroad. He had asked Ginny to come along but of course she said she couldn't leave George in the state of things. Hermione on the other hand felt no attachment to her life alone after her many failed attempts to restore her parents' memories. Her mind was always elsewhere, including her studies. She decided to continue her studies hoping that wizarding college would help her decide what she could do with her well-worked brain. She never thought of Eagle Skin as a valid option until she felt she had nowhere else to go. This school hidden among the vast forests of Virginia was the continuation of Hogwarts and most other wizarding schools worldwide with little reputation since most students immediately took up jobs at the Ministry. Her decision was begrudging and unguided for she had to decide for herself. After consulting her two best friends about this, Ron immediately declined, he had Quidditch, he was a rising star on the brink of fame. Harry on the other hand researched Auror opportunities abroad, reaching Eagle Skin, one of the top-notch Auror combat training facilities in the world. He wasn't keen on leaving his best friend to go off on her own. When everything was set and done, Harry and Hermione decided to leave from the Burrow giving proper good-byes. Ginny came bustled out of the house holding a single duffle bag of the Chudley Cannons informing the traveling pair that she too will be accompanying them. "But George?" Harry had asked Ginny last minute. "He has Ron. As busy as he sounds, Ron can't just abandon his brother." She smiled holding Harry's hand. Hermione chuckled and held out the Portkey of a porcelain eagle to the pair. They held on and a mere second later they landed in the main receiving point for all wizards. Other frazzled young wizards appeared as others left leaving no trace.


	2. Boston Beaters

_A/N: I don't own anything except the original story and characters. Sorry, but no history lesson today ha. Enjoy! _

Clouds started to progress across the starry night sky of Virginia when Hermione huffed out a tired breathe. She pushed the absurdly heavy door exiting the Natural Sciences building this Friday night. She stepped onto the graveled walkway leading out of the courtyard or buildings, feeling the crunch of the little stones under her sandals. She stopped took a detour to a nearby floating picnic table, setting down her bag on the table. She took a deep breath and said to herself, "I should stop lollygagging and get to Ginny's rugby game." She searched through her bag for a hair tie in a hurry. She claimed her tie and wrapped her hair in a near perfect pony tail. It was a little more difficult to hold all her hair by a single tie since she let her hair grow to the middle of her back and it did grow rather thick. She shifted her bangs to the side and continued her trek to the fields.

Now Quidditch was available on this American campus but it was more popular on the West Coast campus. There were far too many pine trees covering and blurring the view for an accurate Quidditch play. They did have a far representation of Houses but they were almost like sororities. Eagle Skin tried to mix all the different wizarding schools traditions but also tried to conserve of America's own wizarding adaption to the muggle world. Rugby first started out as a rough club for young men who attended Eagle Skin and didn't know what sport to take on after Quidditch. And so the rugby tradition began, along with cricket and the occasional "Quidditch Olympics", a series of tasks to be done on a flying broomstick. Of course it became unorthodox over the years but it was always in good fun and brought out house patriotism in the students. When Ginny discovered that Quidditch would only take place once a year she was devastated. After much badgering from Harry and Hermione, she joined the rugby team earning the nickname 'Little Red' on her jersey. Harry of course joined the rugby team but on the opposing team. There was no doubt that there was a healthy rivalry between to the two. They could go on forever on how plays were mismanaged and how no amount of practice will amount to "my team".

Hermione rushed to the fields and followed the cement path cutting across massive pine trees to the entrance of the turf. She paid the small fee of a dollar or two and received her ticket. She thanked them with a smile and searched for a good seat. She walked quickly to an open seat on the second row all the way at the end next to Harry's teams bench. Harry turned his head to see her and he smiled, "Oy Hermione! You're late!" Hermione's eyes got wide in surprise. "Am I really? I thought the game was just beginning! I just got out of Practical Herbology! Harry you should have sent me a patronus or something!" Harry laughed and waved her to sit down. "Hermione, you're fine. The game hasn't even started." Hermione laughed and gave her friend a playful smack on the head. Hermione quieted down as she heard the familiar voice of the announcer, Jakob Vorla president of the Rogenward Club and Durmstrang graduate (it wasn't really a club, it was the organization that basically handled all sport related operations).

"Velcome one and all to our second Rugby game of the season! Make some noise for the Road Ragers!" Vorla enthusiastically raises his arm trying to get the crown to clap louder. Hermione can barely hear herself think with all the noise. Ginny's team from across the fields come out with orange and black jerseys and paint on their faces. Ginny is seen with another girl screaming and running to the middle of the field following their teammates.

"And the Boston Beaters!" The crowd rages. Harry turns to Hermione and waves, "That's my cue!" She waves and laughs and her friend's silly white paint on his face.

To Hermione, the game seemed unending. Double overtime and penalties and injuries and fights it just all seemed too much to her. "Having a good time lass?" She heard from beside her. She turns and faces Arthur Shellclub, from her Arithmancy class. "Oh hi Arthur! Yes I'm having a rather pleasant time. Yourself?" Arthur runs a hand through his hair and laughs, "Yes, 'rather pleasant' as well." He playfully mimicked her making her chuckle. They chatted until the game was finally over. "Harry isn't going to be happy about this. The Ragers won. Oh dear." Hermione pointed out while getting out of her seat and stretching. Arthur followed in suit and got out from the bleachers. Harry comes running holding Ginny's hand. "Hey Hermione, what did you think of the game? I'm so excited for next week's game against the Grave Robbers. One step closer to the championships!" She turned to Harry who rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "I thought is was a great game! Ginny you're magnificent on the field!" Hermione complimented. Ginny continued, "Hey, Cassandra is throwing a party in her dorm lounge. Would you like to tag along Hermione?" Ginny knew all too well that Hermione never left for parties. She said it wasn't really her thing but in reality Ginny knew that Hermione felt lonely leaving her life in England and didn't like going out because it reminded her too much of her care free school days. Hermione was quick to reply, "Oh Ginny, I have a Latin speech to present tomorrow in the morning. I really don't think it'd be wise to stay out so late." Ginny sighed and tried even harder to persuade her hardworking friend, "Come on Hermione, you probably just made that up! You don't even have to stay that long! You can go to your room after an hour. Not even!" Harry felt the need to help his girlfriend, "Yeah Hermione, it'll be fun. You deserve a break." Even Arthur added at the end, "I don't want to stay that long either so I'll walk you to your room when you want to leave." Hermione rubbed her forehead and finally gave in. "Alright alright I'll go! Promise me Arthur, that we'll leave after an hour." Arthur nods and the group starts to walk together to Cassandra Fairmont's dorm. Hermione couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She turns and meets confused gray eyes and almost stops but gets caught in the crowd of people cheering and chanting on their way to the same party.

Draco turns away quickly and starts talking to his friend next to him a fellow Slytherin from Hogwarts, Theodore Nott. Theo was in the middle of trying to convince Draco to go to the party when he suddenly got annoyed and just grunted a 'yes'. "Yes Theo. Yes Theo we'll go to this mundane American tradition of a college party." Theo high fives Draco even though he forcefully picked up his friends hand and made a half high five. They drifted toward the forest pavements behind the enormous crowd, just following them 'enthusiastically' to the party.


	3. Albino Tree Horn

_A/N: Hello all! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This is a rather long chapter and I'm quite proud of it. Review if you love it! _

_P.S: If there are any Hetalia fans, please encourage my sister on her ventures. Queen Glory. Tell her pugface sent you! :}_

The party was loud, obnoxious and Hermione was ready to leave. She wasn't feeling the shindig. It was tiring and it was hot and she felt disgusted when she felt the sweat drip down the back of her neck. She had to lift her hair and fan her neck. She was starting to grow tired and annoyed. People kept bumping into her and spilling drinks on her. She got up frustrated and started looking for Arthur. She shoved people out of the way and found Arthur dancing with a girl in her Selena Carriedo, a graduate she vaguely knew from the Spanish wizarding school in Asturias. She clumsily pushes through the pair and looks at Arthur. "Arthur, I think it's time for us to go. I want my bed Arthur." She whined out of character. In that moment Hermione Granger did not feel embarrassed whining to her obviously buzzed friend in the middle of a party. Arthur turns to her with glassy eyes and smiles at her. "Hermione, we'll leave after this song. Or the next. I don't know. Have a drink. Relax, lass", he kept the shimmy in the shoulders and gently coaxed her to the punch bowl. She thought nothing of the probable alcohol in her drink so she poured herself a cup. Then another. Then another.

She stopped when she realized she really had to use the loo. Wait they don't call it the loo in America. They call it… They call it the toilet right? She shook her head but stopped feeling her brain rattle in her skull. They called it the bathroom! Yes the bathroom! Hermione walked in a diagonal line across the floor to the boy with the lightest blonde hair she had ever laid eyes upon. She tugged his sleeve and told him she had to use the loo. Shoot! She corrected herself and said bathroom, like a normal assimilated British young woman. Speaking louder than intended she sighed, "Arthur, I really should be heading to my dorm. I need to use the loo. I mean… the loo. Walk me, like you promised!" She was already leaning against his shoulder and tilting her head next to his chin. "Come on Arthur!" she begged. The young man grunted and lightly pushed the girl off. Hermione would not leave him alone. She tugged his sleeve, poked his face, and ran a hand through his hair. "Bloody hell we'll leave!"

Draco didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. The girls dorms are all the way across campus, he already tried dumping the brunette on the actual Arthur, and Draco really just wanted to be alone. But no. He had a drunken genius witch on his arm begging for the bathroom and she already started drooling on his sleeve. "Okay stop. Stop this right now. Get off and find your own way back to your room. I simply refuse to be humiliated dragging a drunken girl to her room. Do you know how terrible that will look?" Draco finally had enough. He gently pushed her off against the wall and she instantly got defensive. "Well, Arthur, if you didn't want to take me then you didn't have to. Take your silly reputation and leave. I'll find my way back myself." Hermione huffed and started walking against the wall head colliding with the smooth surface. Draco couldn't help but laugh at her. He started feeling this weird uneasiness in his gut. Guilt? Leaving a drunken girl to her own devices? He growled and walked to Hermione again. "Arthur leave me alone." Draco was getting rather tired of this confusion. Arthur wasn't half as good-looking as he was. He let it slide since he decided to just ignore her as her walked her to room.

What felt like an eternity to Draco was only ten minutes walking across campus with this girl hanging from his shoulder. He did run into some of his classmates who winked at him and hooted. He glared at all of them and yelled profanities pertaining to their mothers. He tried so hard not to make a fool out of himself trying to look for her dorm key in her bag. But to no avail he managed to find the flower coated key in her bag. She took the key from him rather hastily and jumbled around with the doorknob. She finally stumbled into her little dorm room. She tried to escape onto her bed until she snapped back into Draco's chest. Her bracelet got caught on one of his jacket buttons. Draco's patience began to grow thinner with every movement of her thin fingers trying to untangle her bracelet. "For gods sake. Stop. Let me see." She walks over to her desk and sits on the chair. He calmly starts to pluck the beads and strings away from his jacket. She sighs in annoyance and as soon as the last of her bracelet is off she huffs and shuffles to the bathroom and closes the door.

Draco had never heard anything more stomach wrenching in his life. It sounded as if the 125-pound woman in the bathroom was dueling a troll and trying to eat it too. Draco sags his shoulders and knocks on the door. She grunts and says quietly, "There's a jar in the cupboard above the sink labeled 'Albino Tree Horn'. Grab me a piece of the bark shreds in there and hand it to me please?" She finished coughing and flushed the toilet. Draco did as told and returned to the room finding Hermione on her bed half asleep. "Err, here. What exactly do you do with this? Wait where did you even get this?" Draco handed her the piece and without hesitation Hermione began to slowly chew the bark. Color began to rush to her face, eyes looking normal and she began to feel far better. Draco thought about the whereabouts of this bark and his eyes widened with shock. "You took this from the Potions cabinet from Professor Gorgero!" Hermione turned to the source of the voice and she immediately pushed her back to her headboard. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Oh wait, he can. She was drunk. "Here as in your room or here as in the cosmic question on the universe 'here'?" He stepped back to lean against the wall. "Here as in the same continent as I am. And telling me why you're in my room at… dear lord it's three in the morning!" Hermione buried her head in her pillow. "I have a Latin speech to present and I'm going to be so hungover and under prepared. This is a disaster." Draco rolled his eyes and realized she hasn't changed one bit. "How did you get around to getting the bark? Have you even studied the side effects? Like diarrhea. And anxiety, which you are clearly exhibiting." He realized it might be a while until she pulls herself together and runs him out of the room. Hermione looked up with a smirk and replied, "You're barking. It's natural energy. And for your information, Professor gave her a few when he saw me in the library at two in the morning. He's a very considerate man. It might come with his heritage, being a Native American and all." Draco scoffed, "He's a dirty bum. He wears hemp and linens and his hair is in feathers and those accursed things. Dream catchers?"

After an hour of arguments, Draco finally caved in and decided to help Hermione in Latin. It seemed he was a natural because he spent almost three minutes on every word trying to get her to pronounce them correctly. She was, to say the least, a very difficult student. Or maybe because Draco was helping her on their first encounter together since Hogwarts, she just got a little sober and it was nearly sunrise. After Hermione's alarm clock chimed at six in the morning, she decided that she might be ready for her presentation at eight. Draco looked at her with tired eyes. He had, after all stayed with her and such. It was probably guilt that made him stay but either way he stayed. Hermione thought about this and let it sit in her brain for a little.

Draco coughed, getting her attention. He started to slowly get out of her desk chair, which he pulled up next to the bed and started putting on his jacket he left on her counter. "I should be off. By the way my name isn't Arthur. Much less Arthur Shellclub. That bloke is such a numpty." Draco just couldn't bid farewell like a normal person with a good bye. Of course not. Hermione laughed and walked him to the door. "What time do you have class? I'm sorry I kept you. Though I appreciate your help all the same." Draco was already outside the hallway, Hermione leaning against her doorframe. "I don't have class today, but that you for the concern. Think nothing of it. Strangely enough, I feel like you would do the same for me." They awkwardly smiled at each other and he walked away with his hands in his pants pockets. Hermione smiled to herself and trudged to the shower, which greeted her with open arms and hot water.


	4. Siberian Sloth

_A/N: Okay so I haven't updated because I almost died the other day (Warped Tour) and I slept it off. For 3 days. I apologize! And quite frankly I don't understand why my disclaimers don't go through. JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER. (Surely that should go through). Oh well, go forth and wander! Enjoy! PS: There are no sloths in Siberia._

It was true; Hermione was fully prepared for her speech. But for some reason she couldn't get her point across. It seemed like there was a horde of Wrackspurts floating around her brain making her lose her concentration every few minutes. She faired well though she got an average mark. Hermione was definitely not in the 'average' range for anything. She even bought the best type of paper towels when she went to the store. Hermione was utterly frazzled from this mark and bustled out of the lecture hall headed towards where else, but the library. She didn't even bother putting on her sunglasses she was that bothered.

Her thoughts of anger and disappointment were interrupted when she fell to the floor with only her hands to brace her fall. Pain shot up her knees and her palms felt as if she took sandpaper to them. A simple laugh came from the bench beside her. She turned up quickly trying to get up. Her bag kept sliding all around her body making her twist and turn. She saw the face and knew exactly how to relieve herself of anger.

Draco Malfoy's face peeked from behind to school paper on the bench. He didn't trip her on purpose. He had his lacrosse bag under the bench and the stick was in the way. Granted, it took up half the pavement but it really wasn't his fault she was so clumsy. He even felt bad for a moment but then it was gone when she got up in a huff.

She had her hands on her hips, her face was red and she blew the hair in her face to the side. She opened and closed her mouth a few times which amused Draco to the nth degree. "Can't you at least apologize?" Hermione finally uttered angrily. Draco pouted his lip and looked at her folding his newspaper and opening the buckle to his knapsack. "I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're going on about. Now if you don't mind I have a practice to go to." He finished packing his things and picked up his duffle bag of equipment. Hermione stepped in front of him and looked at him straight in the eye. "Look here, Mister Malfoy. I'm waiting for an apology because your stupid lacrosse stick tripped me, which was completely in the way. Not even that bothers me. With the minimal help you gave me, I got an E in my Latin speech. An E! Can you believe Professor Thonsen?" Hermione just tired herself out with her ranting and wagging her hand around Draco's face. "Granger, you're making a scene. I don't think now is the time to hash this out. Especially in front of the library." Draco rolled his eyes and already started walking away. Hermione couldn't believe this man who cause her to rank as mediocre was walking away. She stomped behind him and turned him by his shoulder. He smirked and Hermione felt something. She actually felt her heart skip a beat. Or two. She had her finger in his face but rapidly took it away. "I-I…" Hermione stuttered for a moment and then continued. "Uh I guess you're right. Forget it. But this isn't over Malfoy." She turned away quickly and gathered the things she left on the floor next to the bench. She started walking to the library with her arms crossed.

Draco didn't take his eyes off her. He felt a little creepy just watching her. He lamely retorted, "Well if it isn't over, come and yell at me on my way to practice. I'm running rather late. And I kind of want to see why you're accusing me of an E." Hermione wasn't quite done giving him a piece of her mind so she shrugged and followed him. She was aware of the eyes following the pair down to the path to the fields.

Without thinking Hermione asked, "Wait why is there lacrosse? Isn't it Rugby season?" Draco looked at her with a small hint of surprise and flashed a smirk. "Well there is Rugby, as you just pointed out. It's just the whole pre-game season and stuff, like try-outs, practice, and exhibition games. Stuff like that." "Huh, interesting." Hermione looked up at the enormous trees and her mind began to wander. They walked in silence until Draco finally remembered why he brought her out all the way into the woods. "Granger, can you please explain why you were yelling at me so profoundly before?" Hermione looked at him and under the heat of the sun she did feel her face get a little hotter. In her mind she blamed it on the heat but when she turned to see him, his curious eyes met hers as he waited for a reply. "Well… I, uh. I got an E on my Latin speech. Now I can't quite place why I got such grade but what I can say is that I couldn't master the phrase… _nodus usas…aquae_? I can't even pronounce it now, so you can just imagine in class." She let out a little laugh, which caught her off guard accounting for the man in her presence.

Draco turned his head facing straight forward and wondered for a bit. "You meant _Modis usus aquae,_ Right? Yeah, I remember you had trouble with that. But either way, I told you to practice it a little and did you?" Hermione turned away from him because he was right. She didn't practice. She tried in the shower but there was nothing she could do. She even tried when she was eating her grapefruit that morning. "I just couldn't get it like you could. I did try though. When you left I completely forgot. As silly as that sounds." The young witch sighed and kept watching his face from the corner of her eye. He turned to her and smirked. It seemed like the only thing he did to her these few hours was to smirk. "Yeah well. Not everyone can be perfect like me. It's rather unfortunate that you got an E. Us mortals appreciate E's in Latin. Well I mean not me. I get O's because again, I'm perfect." Draco finished finally stepping through the gates of the fields. "Um Malfoy I highly doubt that's the reason you get E's in Latin. Anyways, run along now. You have practice or something." Hermione said taking to the bleachers. She already started taking out her Arithmancy notebook to study. "Wait why don't you go, I mean I was surprised you came in the first place, but you're staying? Weren't you going to the library?" Draco was already on the bench next to Theo putting on his pads. Hermione looks up from her notebook and quickly replies, "Yes well… Now that I'm here, I might as well stay for the fun right?" Hermione hid her face behind her notebook trying to hide her amusement. "Well if you insist. Um, enjoy I guess. It's not that fun out here." He says lifting himself and walking with Theo to the center of the field with the coach and other prospective team mates.

Now it was common knowledge to her friends that she was not the one for sports. She couldn't even ride a broom unless it was needed. But for some reason she left the need to watch this game. She didn't even know this existed until she came to America, much less it was offered at her college. As the hours grew longer, she only managed to do a few problems of her homework, which wasn't due until Monday. She was too busy glancing from her notebook to Draco to actually focus. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt her face get all tingly when she saw him look at her through his fence of a helmet. She would quickly avert her eyes and come up with witty comebacks trying to explain her knowing that she would never use them.

Draco jogged to the bench tired, hungry, and incredibly thirsty. His mind was in the clouds when random glances to Hermione in the bleachers became more frequent than he felt comfortable with. While he was playing he felt like he was going faster than was really necessary. His focus was more sharpened than he really remembered. What if he felt the need to impress the know-it-all? Unintended? He really never had to impress anyone since he was naturally good looking and charming. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind. Hermione was merely joining him as a causal acquaintance…thing. They aren't friends. Not after everything he's done to her. He still has to make amends to her and Potter since they're here. "Malfoy?" Draco got shaken out of his thoughts when Hermione called him from the bleachers. She looked at him confused. He noticed he stopped midway taking off his pads. He hadn't even taken a drink from his water bottle. She did the thing where she opened and closed her mouth wanting to say something but laying no point across. Draco smirked and asked, "I'm hungry and it's around lunch time. Do you just want to tag along? Theo's coming too. I don't know if you remember him from Hogwarts but I think you'll like him." Hermione just nodded and put her things back into her bag. "Uh yeah I think he was a prefect one year. I can't quite remember. But either way, I'm paying." Before Draco could say anything against it she continued. "I never did thank you properly for helping me in Latin, so I think paying for lunch should suffice?" She smiled.

Draco took a good look at her. She had the most charming smile he had ever seen. He made sure not to make his gaze hard enough to make her feel uncomfortable. He felt a sudden shove on his shoulder from Theo. "Come on Siberian Sloth, I'm starving!" He turned to Hermione and flashed a jocky smile. "Hey I'm Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo." He outstretched his hand and shook her soft little hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled shyly and walked next to the boys on the bleachers. After a few flirty attempts from Theo, he finally decided to quit when they reached the exit of the field. "Well where do you guys want to go? I hear the Drive A Tavern on campus is quite a delight." Hermione said. Theo nodded and turned to Draco waiting for a response. "Sure, that's fine. Are you sure you're okay with paying? Theo gets a little expensive." He chuckled. "No no it's fine, this'll be fun. I don't know too many people so it's nice to just hang out." Hermione quickly replied. The three of them walked through the forest to the main campus towards Drive A.


	5. That Slushie

_A/N: I'm not dead. Just tired so I sleep like the dead. Sorry for the delay! I'll get better. Pinky promise. Hope ya'll enjoy! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. But I do have a Pottermore account. Just throwing that out there._

It never occurred to Draco how cavalier Hermione was being at the moment. She was laughing at Theo's incredibly bad jokes and actually trying to strike up a conversation with him. She was knowingly paying for a full meal of two starving athletes, which to no ones surprise was quite a lot of food. He picked at his Shepard's Pie and absently took a sip from his drink. Theo nudged his side, making him look up out of his thoughts. "Mate are you good?" Draco shrugged and continued to watch the television behind Hermione's head. "Yeah I'm fine. Just watching the game. Gloucester is ahead with a nice defense." Draco ignored the pair only inserting a few words sporadically throughout dinner.

Hermione was oddly warming up to Theo. He was intelligent and held a conversation well enough to keep her enthused. She knew he was a prefect back in Hogwarts for a year but she wondered if he was the same person back then. She recalled maybe having a few classes with him but she never really paid attention to other people when she was with Ron and Harry. Now that she thinks of it, her friend base was allocated with Harry and Ron. She had a circle of study pals or some acquaintances she would tutor but never a friend she would go out of her way to talk to. Theo seemed like a new friend to study with.

Her gaze drifted to Draco who was finishing his drink and sitting back and crossing his arms. He was looking directly at her. He felt uncomfortable and she corrected her posture to a rigid up right stance. He smirked and asked what the two 'buddies' were talking about now. "Well I've been doing most of the talking. Hermione is just nice enough to laugh at my jokes every once in a while." Theo chuckled. "Oh Theo of course I've been listening! You were just finishing telling me about your new obsession with the muggle television!" Hermione quickly added. She took a quick slurp of her strawberry slushie. "Yeah are you enjoying that slushie Hermione?" Theo added playfully.

After a few more laughs and a round of Butter beer, the three decided to walk together to the dormitories. Theo excused himself after dinner to catch a certain someone coming out of the library. Theo smiled sheepishly and walked away. "Thanks so much for dinner Hermione! We'll do it again sometime!" He flashed a smile and began walking next to the girl he had his eye on since they exited the establishment.

Hermione never felt so free just chatting with a hyper active boy. Of course Ron and Harry were a handful but this isn't England. She isn't at the Burrow having girl talk with Ginny. She's at Eagle Skin. On another continent with no one who knows her except Harry, Ginny, Draco, and now Theo. She didn't mind that the man walking next to her stiffly bullied her for seven years of her life. She never lost faith in people so she didn't see reason to keep a grudge on Draco. It didn't seem justified. At least in her opinion. Harry of course thought otherwise, and she didn't even feel like grazing the subject with Ron. She sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair. Draco's voice kicked her out of her thoughts. "What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." Draco stopped and looked at her. "I know you haven't been listening. You generally don't listen. You're too much of a scatter brain to hold a decent conversation with." Draco crossed his arms. "Excuse me, I'm no scatter brain. I'm quite the avid listener." Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that seeing as you asked me what I just said." Draco huffed in frustration and kept walking. Hermione followed and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Hey we weren't done talking! I'm sorry I guess. I couldn't have been that unimportant if you're throwing a fit about it."

Draco never thought that she would touch him so outwardly. And in public much less. He felt odd. He felt uncomfortable but also felt a kind of little happiness because of this simple contact. He turned slowly and looked at her sternly. "Granger, I wasn't throwing a fit. You'd know if I was throwing a fit. Which isn't often so don't count on it." Draco rubbed his temple. "I was simply thanking you for dinner. You really shouldn't have. And thank you for accompanying me to practice. I'm sorry if it was boring."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It didn't occur to her that Draco could be so overtly pleasant. Especially to her. "Malfoy, it's really quite alright. I enjoy lacrosse now that I got to see it up close. It isn't the same on the telly. I should be thanking you for inviting me." She smiled and chuckled in embarrassment. This all felt too proper. She didn't feel like she should be talking to this man. She felt like she should be curled up in her dorm with Crookshanks watching movies. To her misfortune she was walking side by side with Draco Malfoy. Who, to her surprise, wasn't as unpleasant as she thought him to be.

Draco took in her smile. He took in her freckles and light gold skin. He took in the light curve of her neck and subconsciously touched it lightly. He surprised himself and took his hand off and shoved it in his pocket. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what got into me." Hermione didn't flinch when Draco passed a smooth finger down her neck. She felt her skin tingle under his touch and her face grew warm. "It's fine. Don't worry yourself Malfoy." She smiled and looked at him. Her gaze drew down to his perfectly shaped nose, square cheekbones, and his lips… She shook her head lightly and blinked. "I saw that." Draco smirked at her knowingly. Hermione coughed nervously and put a curl behind her ear that just bounced back into her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She shook the hair out of her face. "Good Lord Granger! Still losing the prolonged war against your hair brush?" Draco turned to face her. He slowly reached to her hair and pushed the los strands behind her ear.

What Hermione saw wasn't something she was used to. It was Draco smiling. She was prepared to see his smirk or some sort of offenses strung together thrown at her. It would be just like her to ruin the moment by saying, "You've been touching me a lot this evening Malfoy." Her eyes widened with embarrassment as her hands flew to her mouth covering it with no lips in sight. Draco couldn't help but laugh. The sound was unfamiliar to her but she couldn't keep her giggle in.

Draco liked to laugh. He thought it was rather 'cute' that she said this without thinking. It was very Hermione like. Not that he would know how she is in a more personal way since he never took the time to know her for the time he has actually known her. He had this weird feeling in his stomach. Was it 'butterflies' as the Americans put it? He suddenly felt nervous. Draco regained his posture and made sure he looked at her blushing face, taking in her embarrassment. Draco took a bold step. "Hermione," he didn't even notice he said her name until she looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "Do you.. Do you find me as unpleasant as Scarhead and Weaslbee found me? Be honest. I can take it. I'm all grown up now." Draco smiled a little.

She was completely caught off guard with this question. He asked rather defensively but either way he asked this question. Hermione thought for a second that maybe this has been a question that has been festering in his gut for such a long time. "Can I call you Draco?" Her question was honest and to Draco that felt like that was already half of the answer he was awaiting. He nodded quickly. Hermione continued. "I thought you were unpleasant, but it never mattered enough for me to completely dislike you. I don't really dislike anyone. Please understand though that what Harry and Ron think has no influence over my own decisions and morals." She smiled curtly and nudged him to keep walking with her. Draco took her elbow and pulled her towards him.

Draco knew fully what he was doing. Was trying a new thing. Living without regrets and taking the chances that were given to him. He thought this was a chance. That's what he felt in his gut.

Hermione's nose bumped into his chest. She was too surprised and caught off guard to think ill of this. She felt his arms wrap around her and hug her with a sort of desperation she never picked up before. She couldn't resist the oddest urge that started when she saw him playing lacrosse. To touch him. It was the weirdest thing but she never thought that this would be fulfilled so quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her cheek into his neck. Her nose grazed his shoulder as she felt his grip tighten and his head dig into her thick curls.

Draco felt so relieved and so free in her arms. She was tiny compared to him. She fit so perfectly into his lean, muscular arms he never wanted to end the moment. He took in the scent of her hair. It was sweet and floral like roses. It smelled like something perfect to him. He felt her nuzzle herself comfortably into his arms and his cheeks grew warm. The stupid butterflies came back and he didn't know what to do. He stood still and analyzed the steps he could take after this weird encounter. One, he can let go and tell her that it was nothing and it can be pushed into the deep recesses of his mind. Or the second option is try to form some sort of relationship with this little know-it-all. He just stood there.

If Draco Malfoy's heart is racing like a hummingbird, Hermione didn't even want to imagine her own heart beat. He was warm. He was safe. He was something that was missing and she didn't even know there was a void. She didn't think it was a desperate emotion she was feeling. She feels like it's her nervous schoolgirl emotions pulling the strings. She felt very good. She lifted her head slightly and greeted Draco's ear with her lips. "Why don't you come with me and watch a movie?" Her intentions were innocent. Draco was everything but. As a man he thought she was asking him to shag her. He was confused for a moment and simply replied, "That sounds very nice actually." He was leaning into her ear and kissed her cheek while breaking apart the warm embrace.

Hermione was blushing like mad and Draco was simply smirking at her with a slight chuckle. She held out her hand and took Draco's. He didn't know what was happening. He was a mix of worried, nervous, happy, excited, and turned on. He decided to relax and turn on the charm. He suddenly remembered that he was wearing his ratty uniform and his sweatpants. He looked so lazy right now, not very charming to be honest. Hermione laced her fingers with his and looked at him, "If you feel too uncomfortable you can take a quick shower at my place while I ready the movie." Hermione was thinking only of the popcorn she'll make and the movie she wants to pick out. She was torn between _Iglorious Basterds _and _Step Brothers. _She never really understood American humor until she watched _Step Brothers_. Quite stupid comedy but it made her laugh nonetheless. Of course she was going to ask Draco for his opinion though she doubted he even knows who the actors are or that these movies even exist. She turned to ask him. He looked at a complete loss and in the end after giving brief summaries he voted for _Inglorious Basterds_.

They finally reached her dorm after a few lame jokes and little conversations making the walk hand in hand less awkward with every passing second. She slid her access card and they climbed the stairs to avoid the stares of the other girls in her building. They silently reached her room and rushed inside. Draco threw his duffel bag on the floor next to the door and stretched. "This place is cozy. You're lucky. Theo's my messy roommate. Quite noisy as well." He followed Hermione into her little kitchenette and asked for a glass of water. "Yeah no problem." She hands him the cup and leaves him to his thoughts as she rushes around her dorm looking for a towel for him to use. She finally finds one in the pile of clean laundry on her bed. She hands it to him and tells him to take as long as he needs to and that she will be working on the movie. They part ways and her nerves calm as she hears the water start to flow. She quickly shuffles around her room looking for the blasted remote and DVD. After aimlessly making circles into the wood floors she successfully readies the movie onto the title menu. She sits on her bed for a moment and thanks Merlin that tomorrow is Sunday.

Draco steps into the searing hot water and he sighs as he feels his tightened shoulder knots melt under the water. He found the bar of soap and simply rubbed it on his head to make suds and around his body to scrape the dirt and sweat off his sweat. He tried not to make it a long shower since it wasn't at his leisure to use someone else's hot water. He rinsed off and reached for the towel outside. After the routine of drying and dressing into a clean pair of briefs, sweat pants and ratty old t-shirt, he stepped out of the bathroom to find something curious.

Hermione was changing into her pajamas and Draco had a front seat view to her orange colored panties. "Nice view, I'd say." Draco couldn't help but blurt out. Hermione turned around with wide eyes and finished pulling up her bottoms, which weren't much covering anyways. She blushed madly and looked at him with embarrassment tattooed all over her face. "Ugh Malfoy! Couldn't you have let me know when you'd be leaving the bathroom?" She picked up the remote and tried covering her face with her hand. "I don't think it's customary to alert people about exiting restrooms. Stop being so shy. This is college, these things happen. Happen to you, I'd like to add." He smiled and crashed onto the bed putting an arm behind his head leaning on the headboard. "Well aren't you all ready for the movie. Oh! The popcorn!" Hermione shuffled to the counter in her kitten slippers and Draco couldn't help but chuckle at them. Which reminded him, "Where is this 'Crookshanks' of yours? He has yet to grace me with his presence." Hermione made it to the bed and lay down next to him. "He comes back around midnight. I leave the window open because he likes to tour around the school and the forests. Forest mice are his favorite." She smiled at him and set the popcorn between them.

An hour into the movie Hermione began to feel slightly sleepy. She looked over to Draco whose eyelids began to droop as well. Hermione reached for the popcorn and to her surprise Draco touched her hand on it's way to the bowl. They looked at each other and Draco decided to move the popcorn bowl to the floor. Hermione yawned and moved closer to him. He took his arm and put it around her waist. There was no way they were going to finish the movie tonight. Hermione shut off the TV and in the darkness she moved her body closer to his. He wrapped both arms around her as she out her foot between his feet seeking warmth. She sighed quietly and tilted her chin up to kiss his neck.

She missed. She reached his lips. He kissed her back with a more eagerness. She smiled against his mouth. They kissed again with more emotion and as Draco's hand snuck into her shirt he gripped her waist and broke the kiss. "I don't want to rush anything. Let's just stay like this." Draco whispered into her hair. Hermione replied with a butterfly kiss on his neck and sighed. She put an arm around him and moved closer to him, if that was even possible. Hermione felt so happy with herself and the world that she was content sleeping in the arms of this man that hated her and now there was something else she had her arms around. Draco wasn't a villain. He was a victim. Hermione knew that from the beginning. He still had his hard shell but she felt that maybe if she stayed by his side she would get to see his softer side. Like now. Never in a million years did Hermione Granger ever think to be sleeping in the same bed as Draco Malfoy. She didn't care at that point. She was happy and she was certain Draco was happy as well seeing as he was snoring lightly next to her hair.

Draco fell asleep quickly after Hermione kissed him. She was warm and soft. He hadn't moved his hand anywhere but her waist. He thought that maybe if he gave it a few weeks Hermione would be begging to have his way with her. The thought didn't bother him. What bothered him was the accursed 'what if'. What if she doesn't stick around? What if she doesn't want him back? What if he grows fonder of her than she for him? He let the thoughts drift away as he remembered how she looked at practice in the bleachers. Calm and thoughtful. Those little daydreams rocked him to sleep with the girl he never thought he'd remotely like.


	6. Moon Glow

_A/N: I think this will be a cute upbeaty chapter. Blame it on the music! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. SHE GOT SWAG I AIN'T._

Draco never knew what loneliness _felt_ like. He didn't until he lay in bed with Hermione in his arms. The way she felt in his arms was rigid. Almost as if she still resented him. Not only him but also she resented herself for leaving a life behind in a different country. Draco took a sharp breath when he felt Hermione shift on his forearm. He thought for some god forsaken reason that he was actually speaking his thoughts and woke her up. She lazily lifted her head and faced him. Her eyes were little slits and she looked at him obviously still asleep. Her small smile illuminated her face as she moved closer to Draco's chest and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled and nestled her closer to him. He finally felt her relax after hours of her rolling around restlessly. Her steady breathing and oddly enough the scent of her hair rocked him to sleep.

000

Slivers of sunshine drifted into the room through Hermione's lilac curtains hitting her straight in the face. Hermione grunted and lifted her head to see Crookshanks playing with the curtains letting in the light. She tried whispering for him to scat but to no avail, the cat kept his mischievous antics. She finally grunted, rather loudly, "Crookshanks!" Finally the cat rolled away from the curtains and meandered to his water bowl. She slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Draco. After what felt like hours of scooting herself off the bed she successfully grazed over to the kitchen without waking her…friend? She rolled her eyes at the thought and tried making tea. She made more noise getting out what she needed rather than the actual preparation of the tea. She took quick glances at Draco trying to clean everything up but to her surprise he lay fast asleep and only moved once. He snored quite loudly.

She chuckled to herself and noticed he moved to face her. The ray of light hitting him on the ear and forehead almost made his hair look like a halo. She noticed that his facial features had sharpened slightly since Hogwarts. His hair was a little longer, just covering his eyes slightly but still a pale blond accentuating the grey in his eyes. He also gained his color back. Hermione morbidly remembered the war and how Draco's face was almost white, like he was sick all the time. Now she saw the he was allowed out of the hellish mansion the sun greeted him like an old friend. She also noticed the grotesque pink scar running from his should to his hip. She closed her eyes and tried to think away the thoughts of the misappropriated Sectus Sempra Harry fired at him in 6th year.

It wasn't until Hermione was fixing the kitchen and filling Crookshanks' food bowl that Draco woke up. He had a funny little routine he did before actually opening his eyes. He stretched like a cat getting up from a nap and rubbed his face, dragging his hands down from his forehead to his chin. He slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione laughing at him. "I can't believe you do that every single morning when you wake up. What does Theo say?" Draco looked at her with mock annoyance and simply explained, "Well I normally wake up before so he never sees it, thank you very much. Is that Earl Grey I smell?" He bolted from the bed and shifted through the cupboards for a mug. He found a _Winnie the Pooh _mug and frowned at Hermione. "What on earth is this, this obese bear? Is it supposed to be comforting? Having an obese t-shirt wearing bear on your mug?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "He's a children books character. It's quite adorable in my opinion. Take it or leave it Draco." Draco grunted and begrudgingly took the tea kettle and poured himself the steaming tea.

He instantly relaxed and asked Hermione, "What do you want to do today? I heard this girl in my English Literature class talking about a sale at… Barbes and… I can't remember the name of the-" "Barnes and Nobles? Oh my gosh I totally forgot the sale is today! I have the list of books around here somewhere. Hurry up! Put your shirt on! We have to go! It's almost noon!" Hermione ran around the room bustling through her desk, her bag, her other bag, her closet picking out clothes and the bathroom as a last resort of hiding places for her list. Draco just sat and watched. He didn't bother getting up until she almost ripped his head off for not having a shirt on. "Hermione, relax. I'm almost ready. You on the other hand, you uh… you forgot your pants. I mean I don't mind, but the other students, I don't know." Draco said lazily as he got out of his chair and shuffled through his bag for a clean shirt. The only clean shirt he had was an old ratty, over worn Hollister shirt that read "Save water, shower together" How embarrassing. He shrugged and put it on. He turned to Hermione who was fighting with a pair of shorts. "Hermione, I'm done. Can we go or are you not done fighting with your shorts." "Step off Draco!" She sighed annoyed.

After what felt like forever of Draco poking fun at her and Hermione finally finding her list of books on the floor next to the TV. Draco opened his mouth to ask but Hermione's glare shoved the question back into his brain. She laced her fingers though his and finally pushed through the heavy doors leading her to the bustling crowd of students looking through the eternity of aisles of books and stationary. Draco was astonished when she completely abandoned him at the entrance. His height gave him some sort of advantage but he couldn't place her honey colored head anywhere. He climbed the stairs to the café and back downstairs and checked the reference area. _You know what? I can use a coffee _he thought to himself as he climbed the stairs and ordered a coffee with two sugars and no cream. He picked up the latest _Daily Prophet _and sat down for the other frantic book lovers perusing through the store.

It wasn't until he picked up a book on wizarding philosophy and was a few pages in when Hermione found him. It had been almost three hours. "Draco I've been looking for you for ages!" Draco got snapped out of his day dream and looked up at her. His eyes widened when he saw the ten books filled with squirming pages in her hands. "Hermione do you need help with that?" Without thinking twice he got up and set his book down. He carried her books trying to keep one of the snarling books closed. "Bloody hell what is this book?" Draco said pounding his fist on the cover as the book tried snapping it's jaw on his wrist. "It's the latest update of Professor Moon Glow's 17th century approach to monster psychology. Fascinating isn't it?" She said stroking it's spine making it purr and cuddle into the other books Draco held. "Of course. Stroke the spine." He grumbled.

He wondered how his life would be if she hadn't stumbled upon his Bostonians that fateful day in the library. It wasn't a romantic sort of void he felt. It was the void of companionship. He had Theo but here he was with this girl who despised him all throughout their school years, helping her with her books. He stopped with his rather tedious introspection and sighed.

After paying they dropped off her books at the dorm and decided to go to the quad and play Frisbee. Draco never really enjoyed the game but Hermione did and quite frankly he enjoyed his time with her. "I didn't know you were so good at this Hermione." Draco huffed tiredly as they sat under a tree, her head leaning against his shoulder. "Well I never took a liking to Quidditch, so I guess Frisbee looked like the coolest alternative. Hey that reminds me, want to go to a show tonight? It's this band… Oh gosh I can never remember, The Black Keys?" Hermione sat up and took a sip from her water. "Oh, Theo got into that group because of the girl he's after, what a bloke. But yeah I'll go. What time tonight?" Draco got up and stretched lifting his shirt, a little bit which gave Hermione perfect view of his lower abs and hips. She blushed and turned her head away quickly. "Um, I think it's at 7 at Drive A. Free show!" Hermione joined him and they started walking to Hermione's room again. "Well it's 3, which only gives me 4 hours to get ready, so I guess I'll have to pick up my stuff and go to my room!" Draco teased. "You're barking, it can't possibly take you four hours to get ready for a little show." Hermione gaped at him. "Well my hair doesn't get this perfect in half an hour. Like someone I know…" He smiled and ruffled her hair playfully. "Hey! Stop that!" She ran away from him running to her room.


	7. Straight Shit

_A/N: Bitch is back. I'm seriously so sorry but I'm grateful and happy you guys have stuck around to wait! I really appreciate it 3 JK GOT SWAG, I AIN'T_

Draco felt light as he watched Hermione stroke the brush through her hair. Her curls bouncing freely under a great number of spells she's had to learn through the year to tame her mane. Draco felt as if he was invading a personal ritual by watching and decided he should probably go hang out with Theo before the show. "Hey Hermione, do you think maybe I could go back to my room and waste time with Theo?" Hermione was caught off guard because quite frankly she didn't feel like she was forcing him to accompany her in this ritual. "Why would you ask me Draco? Of course you can go, I'll meet up with you two at Drive A later. Tell Nott I said hello!" Hermione continued to brush her curls as she felt Draco give her a peck on the cheek and heard him close the door.

It was an oddly breezy day for the season. Draco liked how the soft wind felt on his face, through his hair, almost like a friend accompanying him to his dorm. He liked nature, it gave him a sense of security his hectic dorm building didn't. He contemplated whether or not he wanted to invite Theo to come along. _No maybe Hermione just wanted to go just us two. Like a date? Wait. A date? A. DATE. This doesn't make sense. She didn't explicitly say it was a date. What if it's not and I'm being over dramatic. But what if it is and I let her down. OH GOD WHAT DO I DO. I don't even have her number. By the time I even figure out how to text on this god-forsaken contraption she'll probably have moved on to another boy of interest. _Draco rubbed his palms on his face as he entered his room.

All Draco saw was a flash of… buttock? _What on earth? _"SOD OFF MALFOY!" Draco heard Theo exasperatedly yell. Draco panicked and slammed the door. He leaned against the wall. After a few minutes Theo opened the door and peaked around the corner to look at Draco. "Look dude I'm sorry you had to see that. I know I should've texted you but I didn't know what you were doing with Granger so I didn't want to…interrupt…" Theo scratched the back of his head and smirked. He fixed the towel he wrapped around himself. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Theo. "Is she a good lay though? Is she worth you getting embarrassed?" Draco asked smiling. Theo looked at his best friend, roommate and laughed. "She's sweet as pie, man." Theo smiled and leaned against the doorframe. Draco shook his head and said finally, "I'm just going to grab my wallet and jacket. I'm going with Hermione to a show tonight. You and… Your… friend can meet up with us." Draco walked past Theo into the room and crossed the room to his desk. He looked over the girl under the sheets checking her phone. She smiled at him as he walked out. "Lovely meeting you. Nice butt by the way" Draco said as he left Theo shocked and the girl laughing.

After exiting the boys dorm Draco heard a familiar voice. He couldn't mistake this voice. The sweet sounds lead him to a… male? He was walking by a tree when he saw the back of a boy with light brown hair leaning down. Then as if nothing, saw the boy walk away.

Draco was left looking at Hermione. She looked frazzled and flustered and overall indifferent. Hermione didn't see him as she was walking towards the main courtyard to Drive A. He didn't know if he should get angry or sad or happy she isn't taking this relationship they had seriously. Either way he didn't like this one bit. He couldn't think of any legitimate way of getting back at her. Yes he admitted that this was childish of him and this isn't an appropriate way to be acting. Especially with the first girl he's liked in a very long time. He decided it wasn't worth confronting her about it… Now

000

Hermione didn't know what was going on. All she knew is that she was giving her Transfiguration IV lab partner some notes and then all of the sudden he started confessing his feelings to her. "I'm sorry Henry I'm talking to someone else right now" Hermione felt like all of this was going awry because she's never denied a boy much less accepted a boys invitation to a date. Unless you count Malfoy's invitation to his lacrosse practice but to Hermione that didn't even count as anything. "Wait. Not with that Malfoy guy right? Didn't he treat you like shit for the longest time?" Henry was getting agitated now. "Excuse me you can't speak about him like that. And it's nothing serious. Even if it were, you have no right to speak of someone you don't know." Hermione was getting defensive. "Oh so if it's nothing serious then he wouldn't mind me doing this." Henry leaned in quicker than she could muster up a witty response. He was on her lips. His mouth crashed onto hers in a desperate, sloppy kiss. She pushed him away but did nothing to the effect. He didn't move an inch but did break this invasive kiss. Hermione was left speechless and didn't move. She didn't know what to do. Before she knew it, he left her standing there alone. A million thoughts were racing through her head. _Oh my god what if Draco is around? What am I going to do? I should've slapped him! Good grief what on earth was this. _She covered her face and hid her anguish behind a blank, expressionless mask. _Okay Hermione you need to start moving to meet with Draco. The sooner you see him the better you'll feel._ She finally got her legs to move.

The second Hermione saw Draco she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She smiled and stood next to him in line. "Hey stranger" She greeted. Draco looked at her and merely nodded. "Oh I hope you don't mind but I also opened up the invitation to Theo and his friend" He simply replied. Hermione felt the sting of his indifference but tried not to let it get to her. _Maybe he's in a bad mood. _She let it go.

000

Half way through the show The Black Keys finally came on and started setting up. By that time both Hermione and Draco were happily ignoring each other. "I already told you it was nothing! I don't care if you believe me or not Malfoy! I'm over it!" Hermione was yelling at him at the bar. Draco turned to her and grimaced. "Oh so it's back to _Malfoy_? Fine. I don't care. I'm leaving this bloody place. Don't come crying to me when that arsehole comes back. I'm not coming back." Draco grabbed his jacket and stepped into the rainy night.

Hermione was left at the bar asking for another vodka. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. But nothing happened. _How can I be so affected? We've only been speaking as friends or "more than friends" for a week! Not even! What the hell… _Soon enough The Black Keys started playing "Howlin' For You". After her third vodka Hermione was in the crowd singing fake lyrics she decided to make up. By her fifth drink she was stumbling around the club singing along the tunes, not even trying to learn the lyrics. She stepped out in the pouring rain to find herself hit with the most extraordinary headache. She started to walk slower, and slower and slower until she ran into people completely. She heard a familiar voice call her name. It sounded distant until she felt a hand on her cheek. She saw lips form her name. She saw a familiar scar on his forehead and red hair next to him. "Ha-rry. Gi-nny. My friends." Hermione sat on the wet concrete and lay her head on the cool floor. "Help me out Gin" Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to a standing position. Ginny got her by the other side before Hermione toppled on top of Harry. "All right Mione, you're going to have to help us out a bit" Harry said quietly.

Harry and Ginny successfully brought Hermione to her room. The second they stepped foot into her room they spotted Malfoy's duffel bag crumpled up in the corner of the room. It almost blended with the abode. It took up absolutely no space and all the pair could think of was horrible things. _Merlin's double edged sword. Hermione never mentioned the ferret's occupancy in her life. Much less her ROOM. _Ginny thought. Harry on the other hand was not taking it as well as Ginny had hoped. Harry was fuming. Words couldn't describe how angry and frustrated he was to think that Malfoy is responsible for Hermione's current state of affairs. Ginny instinctively turned to Harry and said, "Harry, don't you dare do what I _know_ you're going to do. That's not fair to Hermione. It was her choice not to tell us. Maybe she was going to tell us later. You have no right." They pulled her onto her bed. Ginny instructed Harry to turn around while she undressed Hermione and put her into her pajamas. This didn't change the fact that Harry had to argue with Ginny. "Gin, this doesn't make any sense. What if Malfoy raped her or something! This is terrible. When I see the fucking ferret I'm going to… I'm going to…" Ginny interrupted, "Do what! Beat him up? Hex him? Curse him? What benefit is that to Hermione. You would be doing all of that in vain and for your selfish machismo. Hermione deserves better. So don't you dare Harry Potter." Ginny sounded resolute and under no circumstance was she going to let Harry Potter single handedly ruin Hermione's independence.

Harry fell asleep on Hermione's desk chair while Ginny took up the responsibility of occasionally dealing with Hermione's insatiable need to hold something as she slept. Well, she also had to deal with the constant awakening and running to the bathroom. So in that case, Ginny also took up the role of best friend, "holding your best friend's hair back as they puke out their mistakes and current miseries". Ginny didn't really mind. She rather enjoyed it. She felt important in her best friend's life. All Ginny's thoughts circling around Hermione inevitably brought her back to the 'Malfoy thing'. She couldn't help but wonder how they got to talking. The better question though is how they got... together. Harry would have Ginny's head if he heard these words escape her mouth, but Ginny honestly thought that Draco Malfoy was a very dapper looking guy. He held himself modestly now compared to his 'humble' beginnings. He wasn't so cocky but was still smug about trivial things. Ginny had to admit, _he is quite the catch._

000

Theo was caught off guard when Malfoy decided to throw pillows at him until he woke up from a much deserve nap. "Holy shit Draco. What could possibly be the emergency at… 12 in the morning? This better be good. Oh and don't be too loud. Liz is still here" He shifted carefully to face Draco fully without disturbing the quiet girl slumbering next to him. Draco was at his breaking point. He walked in the woods aimlessly for what seemed like hours only to find himself back at his dorm merely half an hour later. "It's Granger. I saw her snogging some twat from her Transfiguration IV class. What a… What a… Strumpet!" Draco sat on the edge of his bed and buried his head in his hands. Theo, the poor confused soul, only replied, "Strumpet? As in the Shakespearian whore? That's not something you should be saying about a girl you actually like. And how do you even know she was 'snogging' some guy? Did you see it?" Now Theo had to admit that he was quite proud of Draco's new attachment to a girl. Especially an intelligent, caring girl like Hermione Granger. Theo continued, "Just a few days ago you came back talking about a new book she was telling you about. Isn't it that one right there?" He pointed to a book titled _Brave New World_. Draco sighed and stood up. He began to undress and put on his sleeping pants. "Well… I mean I saw the back of the guy leaning in towards her. She looked flustered and… Well the point is that I saw her with another bloke!" Draco sighed tiredly and turned on his desk lamp to read his book. "She drives me crazy. And to be honest I don't even know why I'm so worked over this" Draco concluded putting on his reading glasses and finding his place. "It's because you've fallen for her Malfoy. You found someone that likes you for the cocky bloke you are, the little twerp you were. I think what's best is to find her and apologize. She probably doesn't even like that other twat. What if it was all a misunderstanding? You'd feel like straight shite" Theo said finally as he took a drink of water from his cup on his night stand. Draco did nothing but sigh. He had a lot of thinking to do.

000

When the sun's rays were hitting Ginny in the face she knew it was time for her to go and sleep in her own room. In her own bed. Ginny lightly shook Hermione until she saw that her friend was squinting. "Morning Mione, I'm going to my room. Poor Harry has been sleeping in that awful desk chair. Ring me if you need me. For anything okay, darling?" Hermione grumbled a hungover thanks and went back into hibernation. Ginny got Harry conscious enough to walk out of the building with her when they were greeted by a familiar face. Ginny was thankful that Harry took off his glasses and was half-awake to find Draco Malfoy in their way of getting back to their rooms. "Is… Is Hermione in her room?" Draco asked feebly and equally as tired as the couple in front of him. Ginny wasn't completely ecstatic to see him but she had to give the guy a fighting chance. "Well I don't see what concern it is of yours" she quipped. Malfoy sighed and put on his glasses. He was too tired to spend time in focusing on this ginger girl who was in his way of making amends with his future girlfriend. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm sorry for any sleep deprivation I might've cause with this whole event. Tell Potter he should be walking his girlfriend to her room, not the other way around. I mean, even I know that" Malfoy replied lamely. Ginny rolled her eyes and stepped aside. "Well it was nice knowing you're still alive. Now go before Harry realizes it's you. And if you hurt her again, I'll let Harry hex you into oblivion!" Malfoy chuckled and made his way to her room.


End file.
